logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AxG
Evan EvanpF1 keeps on adding unnecessary links on the section and it had to be reverted multiple times.--Muzzarino 23:32, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Potential Hacker Alert Sorry for the urgent message, but User:Cathyxing11171111 created YTV@ and wrote "hi this is logopedia I am using a account I hack it". Worried we got a hacker on our hands. I urge you to please take care of this, very worried. Thank you so much. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:24, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Brit Awards Logo Fix Thanks so much for helping me with the Brit Awards 2016 logo, I truly appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :Oh by the way, just a fair warning, Mateus2003 is back. There is another user, Mateusz11113, who just joined today as well. I am officially considering Mateus a known sockpuppet. Can I ask that you do something about him? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:18, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Hello again. I'm having more SVG uploading trouble with File:Snap Inc.svg. Mind if I please ask for your help to fix it? Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:24, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Response Inkscape does not seem to work on my Mac anymore, so I end up having to search up images from Wikipedia to upload if there are any there. Sorry if this causes any inconvenience in the future. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:48, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Bridge TV Dance Please, rename Bridge TV Dance to Bridge Dance because of this. Itogi (talk) 10:38, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :Done, also moved Bridge TV Classic to Bridge Classic per that source. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 10:41, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Northern Ireland Councils Thank you for creating the Northern Ireland councils pages - but, they did not need to be in both the 'Northern Ireland' and 'United Kingdom' categories (as the NI category is already in the UK category). I have/will remove the UK category from these NI town pages so as to keep the United Kingdom page relatively clutter free (which is remarkably is compared to most countries) - Hope you don't think I'm meddling ProfessorLogos (talk) 18:46, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Bunnings (UK) Somebody has renamed the Bunnings (UK) page in error - it needs to go back to Homebase - although Bunnings have bought Homebase, they have only renamed 1 site in St Albans for a trial (I know as I work for Homebase) - could you rename this back for me - I seem to have been removed as an admin (don't know why) so I am unable to. Thanks. MrLogos (talk) 20:11, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Intel Pentium 4 Extreme Edition has been produced before. Please restore it. Thank you. :) Oops. Sorry. Intel Pentium 4 Extreme Edition is back and please DO NOT EVER DELETE IT AGAIN. Thank you :) Bicycleride458 (talk) 00:24, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Ⅰ = Roman Numeral One Ⅱ = Roman Numeral Two Ⅲ = Roman Numeral Three Bicycleride458 (talk) 01:02, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Thank for you doing this - I have no real interest in becoming an admin again - simply don't have the time - (I was rather perplexed at this one though - he would berate other users (including myself, Wikia staff, and others) !! MrLogos (talk) 13:05, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Television Centre Please, rename BBC Television Centre into Television Centre because it doesn't belong to BBC anymore. Itogi (talk) 15:04, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Regarding the Disney Channel Original logo variant seen on the Aussie version of As the Bell Rings I need to talk this over with you and the other users incase they haven't noticed as I've been reported by MindsEyeTHPS for the logo I did not create myself, the Disney Channel Originals logo that was spotted on the third season of As the Bell Rings (Austrailia version) which aired in 2009. Here's the proof where that logo is located in that comes after the Crackerjack logo. The thread about the variant was created on CLG Wiki about the logo ENunn found on australiadisney's YouTube channel.Muzzarino 04:51, March 7, 2017 (UTC) There are more fake logos Hello AxG. I see that you deleted a lot of user-made logos. Thank you for that. But there still more fakes out there. Please deleted them. And remember: Keep Up the Good Work!!! Darkwing Brony (talk) 19:53, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Problem with SVG file I wasn't able to paste true SVG czech Nova TV from 1994 file. It was to have been blue-red logo and is blue. Rzeszyca (talk) 09:30, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Being an admin Will you please make me an admin? Thank you :) Bicycleride458 (talk) 07:39, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Stop removing my vector logo Why? It's the best I can do. It accuratelly 'fells like no one likes me now. These are the ones. :Any vector drawing should accurately depict the original the image: : :The SVG is not close enough to be called an accurately depiction, mainly due to its wobbly curves. -- '[[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:18, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::It's the best I can do, just respect me! :::If we have an SVG then we use it due to its better quality, the same same can also be said for the other way if a PNG/JPG is better quality than an SVG we use them. Your SVG does not improve the quality over the original, that's why I've removed again and again. If every person uploaded files like that quoting "It's the best I can do" then the guidelines of Logopedia are essentially worthless. ::::Not only that, it gives other vector-happy users an excuse to exercise their right to post lackluster "re-creations" of logos that were never seen or used in print and stationary outside of on-screen appearances. This is a logo repository, not a playground. Any further disrespect from you and your SVG friends will be met with extreme discipline. You have been warned. Snelfu (talk) 10:32, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::Can I use this recreation that you can see on the right? Itogi (talk) 13:34, March 21, 2017 (UTC) The VCI (Video Collection International) logo isn't drawn correctly and is why I reverted the edit by [http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:PBS66Wikia PBS66Wikia]. However, my edit has now been reverted, please could you resolve this situation, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 14:34, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :@PBS66Wikia: Consider this as your final warning, I've just seen and reverted your edit to Viacom 18 based on the SVG you've added, compare the original (top) with your SVG (bottom): -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:57, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME! :::Emotion is something that does not show well when written, all that is asked is that you confirm to the guildlines, and make sure that logos are accurate, even if that means just uploading a PNG, rather than trying to recreate it to SVG. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:27, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Message from Bicycleride458 Wait a minute! Would you please add my admin rights'''a and '''bureaucrat rights on my account? Bicycleride458 (talk) 21:41, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :No, I've already told you what to do on your talk page. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 10:02, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I will just have to fuck you in the ass with my penis. Bicycleride458 (talk) 02:12, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::That tears it. Forcing people to make you an admin is one thing. But sexual harassment to get your way... big mistake, pal! Consider yourself blocked! Snelfu (talk) 02:35, March 23, 2017 (UTC) On March 20, 2017, the account "Bicycleride458" got (30 days) scheduled to be deleted. Bluescluesrockbyebear (talk) 02:58, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Bicycleride458 does not want to reactivate his account at all. Bluescluesrockbyebear (talk) 03:14, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :Using another account whilst blocked is also wrong. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 09:52, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Will you please delete all the redirect pages for me? Noatempoepedi (talk) 20:14, March 28, 2017 (UTC) STV North Hello, User:Itogi keep reverting my version of the 1989 ITV Grampian logo even though it is far more correct than the previous SVG, can you help, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 14:45, March 31, 2017 (UTC) WHY!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, THAT'S NOT NICE TO THE GLOBAL TANTRUM PAGE!!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIIIIISSS!!!!! Hey man. Hey man, There is a page on a short lived Frisky Dingo spin-off The Xtacles , can you add an image? Why I'm Not Adding Any Images? Because I always try to insert an image, but it doesn't work, How do I make it stop? Does these themes are needed? Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 10 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 11 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 12 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 13 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 14 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 15 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 16 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 21 I've saw those themes popped up in last few days, but those are almost entirely a television station list in a channel number, in fact, I think that only single number are allowed to be a theme, as there will be a tons of themes if we allow to have all of the double-digit numbers. CoryG5 (talk) 13:33, April 8, 2017 (UTC) The admin thing On Logopedia:Requests for adminship, I can't find on how to be an admin there. Shapekaka (talk) 00:47, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Bureaucrats are allowed to make other users admins. Two requests One thing, could you go review my adminship request and grant me the rights as there is one vote and it has passed the expiration date? Another thing, I can't revert the page name back to where it was after a vandal renamed the LoveFilm page to a userpage which I've attempted to fix it and no success as it told me I don't have permission to move it back to it's original name, So could you revert this page please?Muzzarino 22:59, April 9, 2017 (UTC) To answer your question from a year ago... When you were asking me the following question: "What Movie theater and movie did you took a Universal Parks and Resorts ID?" It was at an AMC Theater at the end of Illumination's Sing (2016). I did see my capture removed which could've been because I didn't answer that question in time... MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 01:43, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Picture Viewing Hello again. It's been a while since we've talked, how are you? Anyway, I have recently been having trouble viewing images in galleries today or they just do not look right. I do not know how to properly explain, but if you are aware of this please let me know and I hope this situation can be fixed. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:28, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, they are SVG images. In fact, I tried to upload a few last night, but they were either not displaying right or corrupt. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 11:48, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Reviewing adminship request How do I review your adminship request and grant you the rights? Alberte919 (talk) 09:14, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Offensive Page Blankings Hello, sorry to bother you, but the user DeadNigurStorage has been blanking out articles and replacing them with heading with offensive language, specifically the N-word. I am deeply offended by this, and ask that you permanently ban this user from Logopedia. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:24, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Regarding 's notorious content replacements The aforementioned user has been replacing many pages with this video. I marked that video for deletion since it's of course deemed unsuitable and inappropriate for LP. I also reverted many of his inappropriate edits. I even saw a user report for him and gave him his only warning to stop vandalism but won't refuse so. I feel it's best if you block him immediately for life and remove the video I mentioned in the beginning of this conversation. Also be sure to report him to Wikia/Fandom if you can. Thanks! MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 01:49, April 20, 2017 (UTC) How you have been an admin How did you be an admin? Roastpigp (talk) 21:01, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Group membership Please change the for Hamburgerpatty6 to administrator. Roastpigp (talk) 21:04, April 23, 2017 (UTC) VCI I did this VCI recreation. Shall I add it on the VCI page? Logos 16:58, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Roman numerals Although they're in Unicode, why shouldn't I use them as they're hard to type on a standard keyboard? Getready416 (talk) 23:19, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :To give you a heads up AxG, Getready is a sockpuppet of the previously banned accounts on Wigglepedia which include THE CREEPYS, Intelhighway (who asked another bureaucrat who made him an admin and I've stripped it), Alberte919 (which is another user that got admin'd there too) and a slew of sockpuppets created to do such problems there and some here. I'm thinking he shouldn't be welcome on Logopedia as he keeps creating multiple accounts to lie that he's not a sockpuppet and gets away with the damages he did to the Big Red Car video article on the Wigglepedia when his/her edits were reverted for a good reason.--Muzzarino 23:30, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Request User Viki0504 doesn't follow Guidelines. So it will be necessary one month ban. For relaxation. --Pepek94 (talk) 13:24, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Can't change M&S Foodhall- to M&S Foodhall I made a new page on M&S Foodhall (M&S's larger Simply food range) and I have made a bit of a mess of it :(. I accidentally added a hyphen to the page title but it won't let me remove it. Please could you change it, thanks :). AutoUnder (talk) 20:20, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Rename help! I need help renaming The Splat to NickSplat again because of a vandal and it is giving me errors. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/The_Splat 20:21, May 13, 2017 (UTC) ITV I uploaded a much more accurate version of the generic ITV logo for use on the pages ITV (UK TV channel) and ITV plc. However because it is not an SVG it keeps being reverted to the vastly inferior SVG which has many wrong proportions. Once again can you help resolve this situation, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 12:03, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, i've fixed that ITV logo. Itogi (talk) 12:15, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Keyworth Connection presentation KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:33, May 23, 2017 (UTC)Here is my logo presentation: :It's a local bus route that's not exactly worth a slider inclusion. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 20:48, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Alert We need infinite blocks for these users: Victor Deivite 4, MateusTh1992 and ZXTV. All of them are sockpuppets of various users, and they should be blocked immediately. We've already tried to go reporting on the User Reports, but the reports are rarely answered. L''u''m''o'' 19:56, June 3, 2017 (UTC) I HATE YOU FOR DELETING ARTICLES FOR NO REASON!!!! Mosley likes BFDI (talk) 19:35, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Trent Barton SVG logos: KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:02, June 6, 2017 (UTC)Could you convert the PNGs into SVGs, please? Here are the ones that you need to do: The Cotgrave, Ilkeston Flyer The Keyworth, The Mickleover, (2009, and 2016 logos) The Nines, The Ninety, Royal Derby, Rainbow 4 (2005 logo) Rainbow 5 (2003 logo) Rainbow 3 (2005 logo) Rainbow 2 Rainbow 1 (2004 logo) 1A (UK bus service) (all logos) 101 (bus service) (all logos) 141 (UK bus service) (all logos) 23 (UK bus service) (all logos) 27 (UK bus service) (all logos) Hello Thanks for blocking Mateus, he had to be stopped since a while. Now all we need is to block Victor Deivite 4 (sockpuppet of infamously-known Victor Deivite) and ZXTV (possible sockpuppet of Bitriquadri, and also using a sockpuppet account called SSTV). L''u''m''o'' 21:34, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Teen Nick > TeenNick Can you delete the disambiguation page TeenNick so I can rename the Teen Nick page as "TeenNick"? Because Wikipedia's page for the channel formats it that way, and I think it must be the official formatting of its name. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 14:31, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and moved the page. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 14:37, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Problem with TVP1 commercial jingles' visibility I can't see commercial jingles on TVP1/Other page. User:Rzeszyca User talk:Rzeszyca Rzeszyca 06:31, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :Not sure what you’re saying, but all the images under the ‘Commercial jingles’ section are visible for me. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 08:07, June 10, 2017 (UTC)